A-JAX - Dreamin’ Hunter
'Detalles' *'Titulo:' Dreamin' Hunterright|205px *'Artista:' A-JAX *'Single:' Hot Game (Japanese) *'Pista:' 2 *'Género:' Pop Dance *'Idioma:' Japonés *'Lanzamiento:' 31-Octubre-2012 *'Agencia: 'DSP Media 'Romanización' sa? hajimeyo u ze tsukame chansu neraiuchi Bang bang bang bang sabaibaru sa No ! Looking back sekaijuu o Round and Round Run ! tsugi kara tsugi he yokubat te abu nai kyou mo wataru n da ne te mo same te mo dream hunter oikake te mo oikake te mo owari nado nai sa wow motomere ba motomeru hodo Shiny karitateru shoudou sa I‘m a dreamin‘ hunter I‘m a dreamin‘ hunter I‘m a dreamin‘ hunter … I‘ll never say give it up doko he de mo Jump so ? kime ta n daro u daijoubu sa issho ni ore ba Non Non Problem kokoro hitotsu ni tabane te tobikomu no sa an.du.torowa raibaru ha sou sa Live in your heart jibun shidai de kimeru n da me o samashi na yo dream hunter te ni ire te mo te ni ire te mo mitasa re nai n da wow mata hitotsu mata hitotsu to Right now umareru kibou dai te I‘m a dreamin‘ hunter I‘m a dreamin‘ hunter I‘m a dreamin‘ hunter … I‘ll never say give it up ima sugu ni Jump nan do demo Jump ( ima sugu ni Jump ) takaku made Jump oikake te mo oikake te mo owari nado nai sa wow motomere ba motomeru hodo Shiny karitateru shoudou sa I‘ll never say give it up doko made mo Jump 'Español' Ahora, vamos a empezar a aprovechar la oportunidad Apunta y dispara Bang bang bang bang Supervivencia No! Mirando hacia atrás En el mundo, vueltas y vueltas ! Uno por uno, la codicia más crece Incluso los puentes peligrosos, voy a cruzar No importa si estoy dormido o despierto, yo soy un cazador de sueños Incluso si usted me persigue, incluso si usted me persigue no habrá una sorpresa final Cuanto más deseas, más usted lo desea, crece más brillante Es un impulso de conducción Soy un cazador de sueños Soy un cazador de sueños Soy un cazador de sueños Nunca voy a decir renunciar a ella No importa a dónde, Salta! Sí, por supuesto que estoy bien. Mientras estemos juntos, no no hay problema Nuestros corazones están unidos como uno solo. Volemos en, Ana de Troya Eso es lo que los rivales son en vivo en tu corazón Es algo que tienes que decidir por tu cuenta. Incluso si tengo más, más Nunca voy a ser completo, wow Una vez más, una más, Ahora mismo abrazando una esperanza transmitida Soy un cazador de sueños Soy un cazador de sueños Soy un cazador de sueños Nunca voy a decir renunciar a ella Ahora, salta inmediatamente No importa cuántas veces, salta (Ahora, inmediatamente salta) Hasta arriba, salta Incluso si usted me persigue, incluso si usted me persigue no habrá una sorpresa final Cuanto más deseas, más usted lo desea, crece más brillante Es un impulso de conducción Nunca voy a decir renunciar a ella No importa cuántas veces, salta 'Audio' center|516px Categoría:LetraJpop